Road Trip
by Unknown and Mysterious Arthur
Summary: Yugi and Yami take a road trip to visit Yugi's grandfather. How does it go? Read and find out.


Hello everyone. This is a story I thought of while taking a ride. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Review! Warning, Female Yugi, Joey, and Ryou.

23 year old Yami Ishigami sighed as he glanced over at Yugi. Yugi, at the moment, had her legs up and a blanket over her. He glanced in the rearview mirror at their sleeping 2 year old son, Heba. Once content, he focused back on the road. They were taking a road trip to visit Yugi's grandfather, Solomon.

21 year old Yugi yawned as she stretched her arms. She took a quick glance at Yami then at her son. "You awake now?" Yami asked. Yugi folded up the blanket before answering. "Yeah. I'm awake now" she replied. "How far are we?" she added. Yami stared at the road in thought. He took a glance at the clock. "About an hour or so" he responded. Yugi sighed as she leaned back. Yami chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Nothing, koi, nothing" he replied shaking his head. Yami had always liked Yugi, ever since high school. The two had dated since 10th grade. From there, they got married and had their first son. Which they named Heba. Yugi had long black hair with the tips dipped in amethyst. She had golden bangs that would always cover her amethyst eyes. Yami's hair was similar, except it would stick up.

What was so funny, that he ended up with someone as beautiful as Yugi. He wouldn't have it any other way. "You seem tired, you want to stop at the next exit and let me drive?" she suggested. It did sound like a god idea, but he felt like driving. "I'm good" he replied. Heba shuffled into a new sleeping spot before making cute cooing noises. Yugi smiled at him. As did Yami. Yugi's phone then rang. She scrambled to answer it. "Hello? Ryou?" she asked. "Yeah…I did. Uhuh. How's Bakura? Really? Already?" she responded looking at the clock. "Wow. How fast did you drive? Oh…Bakura drove. That explains it…" she stated. Yami chuckled knowing exactly what had happened. "Did he get pulled over? Really? Wow. How's Shozoka?" she asked. Shozoka was Ryou and Bakura's daughter. She was the same age as Heba.

"Alright then…I guess I'll see you at grandpas. Bye" she replied before hanging up. She stuffed her phone back where it came from. "Let me guess, Bakura 'drove' properly?" Yami asked raising a brow. Yugi nodded. "Exactly. Ryou said that he didn't get pulled over, again" Yugi replied chuckling. Yami laughed. "Why did you marry me?" Yugi suddenly asked. Yami looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" he asked. "I mean, why did you marry me? You could've married Tea or any other woman. Why me?" she asked. "Aibou, ever since high school, I've always liked you. You're beautiful, funny, cute, and sexy. You're everything I look in a girl" Yami answered focusing back on the road. Yugi smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Really? You really think so?" she asked. Yami nodded. Heba then awoke making all kinds of noises. Yugi reached to the back and gave him his toy. "How far are we now?" Yugi asked. "About 30 minutes" Yami answered. "I'll text Ryou and Joey to let them know" she replied getting out her phone before she started texting. Heba was now biting his toy. He would mumble incoherent words.

"Joey said she and Seto have arrived already" Yugi announced as she put her phone away. Just then, the gas light turned on. Yami sighed. "We need gas" he declared before exiting off the nearest exit. They stopped at the nearest gas station. Yami got out and started fiddling with the gas pump. "Koi, Heba's hungry. I'm going to go and buy some snacks. You want anything?" Yugi called out. "Uh…whatever. I don't really care" Yami called back. He heard Yugi open the car door before shutting it. She then opened Heba's door and disappeared into the store.

Inside, Yugi roamed around searching for some snacks. Cookies, crackers, Cheez-its. She grabbed a pack of crackers and a large bag of Gold Fish before going to pay. Two blondies were in front of her. Yugi hoisted Heba's position on her shoulder to a more comfortable position. Heba was mumbling more words.

Her thoughts brought her back to when Yami and her first dated. Other woman would be jealous of her. They thought someone like Yami didn't deserve to be with someone like…Yugi. Yami is a very handsome man. She's noticed this. Sometimes she would catch other woman flirting with him. Yami has sharp features that stand out. His crimson eyes are what give him that bad boy look. He has an athlete's body. Sometimes the shirts he wears don't always cover his chest. Yugi sometimes wishes that they would. But sometimes she's grateful that they don't. When they're together, other woman would give her looks or glare at her. But she didn't care. Yami always somehow notices and would either kiss her, wrap an arm around her waist, or both. Yugi thought it was just to make the other woman jealous. When she paid, she found Yami starting the car. "I was just about to come find you" he stated giving her a kiss on the lips. And somehow, the two blondies had noticed. Their faces went into disgust and they walked away whispering. Probably about how someone as handsome as Yami shouldn't be with someone like…Yugi.

Yugi buckled Heba back in his car seat and hopped in to front seat. "What'd you buy?" Yami asked. Yugi pulled out the crackers and the bag of Gold Fish. "Yum" he stated licking his lips. He started the ignition before pulling out of the gas station. Yugi broke down the cracker. She gave little bits to Heba who gladly took it.

Back on the highway, Yugi had fallen asleep again. As did Heba. Yami took a glance at Yugi. In high school, Yami had a hard time staying away from Yugi. Especially when his hormones were crazy. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. When they were together, he would often catch glances or looks other women were giving her. So he'd kiss her or wrap an arm around her waist just to make the other women jealous. And it would work. He'd smirk to himself afterwards. When Yugi had matured and grew, Yami had a REAL hard time staying away. Sometimes he just couldn't. Yugi had curves in the perfect spots. Her hips, breasts, lips. Yami loved it all. He loved how Yugi's lips tasted like cherries. He loved how when he touched certain spots, she would squirm and sometimes arch her back. He loved it all. He especially loved how Yugi was HIS. And his alone. He wouldn't want to share this beauty, even if he had a choice.

He also loved how when other women flirted with him, Yugi would get jealous. Though she wouldn't show it. Yami would always smirk to himself with those kinds of effects. He loved how he had effects on her. Jealousy, dominance. It was never ending. But he knew that he loved her. That was what mattered. He knew that Yugi was the one for him. He just knew it. Bakura, one of his high school friends, had fallen for one of Yugi's friends, Ryou. Ryou and Yugi were almost the exact same. Yami and Bakura had effects on them. Bakura loved it as well. Yugi's other friend, Joey, was a tough cookie. But she had fallen for his cousin, Seto. Seto had effects on Joey, but different ones. All three were happy. Yugi amused him greatly. He just loved her, that's all.

After graduation, Yami had proposed to Yugi. He knew, of course, that she would say yes. He just knew. So that's what he did. When the time came, he could let his hormones take control. When he was around Yugi, his hormones always acted up. So he'd have to calm himself. But when that time came, he let them take control. He didn't have to hold back.

Yugi's body was like heaven. It was like he was floating on a cloud. She just felt…amazing. He couldn't help it. And he wouldn't. Not ever. That's when Heba came into the picture, they found out Yugi was pregnant. When he was born, they named him Heba. Since Yugi's name means 'game,' they decided that their son's name should mean it too.

Heba is now 2. Solomon had invited them over for a visit. As well with Bakura and Seto, Ryou and Joey. Yugi and him were now the last ones to arrive. He glanced at the clock. 5 minutes. He pulled off the exit he's supposed to and stopped at a red light. Yugi awoke from the movement. She yawned. "How far are we?" she asked. "5 minutes" he replied. The light had now turned green and he took a sharp right turn.

"Grandpa's just on the right" Yugi stated watching the road. Yami turned right and stopped at Kame Game Shop. He smiled. They arrived. Finally. Yami could see Bakura and Seto's cars parked in the driveway. Yugi had gotten out and unbuckled Heba, who was still asleep. Yami followed Yugi to the shop.

"Hello? Grandpa, I'm here!" she called. Just then, a yell was heard followed by shuffling. Ryou appeared followed by Joey. "Yugi!" Ryou ran up and embraced her in a hug. Joey followed suit. Yugi returned it with a one arm hug, her other arm was holding Heba. Yami was jealous. Jealous that he couldn't hug his own wife without her getting all mad. But at least he could still kiss her. "We've missed you!" Ryou exclaimed. Solomon walked in followed by Bakura and Seto. As usual, they wore their daily smirks. Yami walked up to them. "Nice to see you two again" he commented. Bakura made a scuffing sound. "Yeah, nice alright" he replied. Seto sighed. "What's got you down, Thief?" he asked Bakura emphasizing on the word 'Thief.' "Ryou. She wants another baby. Shozoka isn't enough…" he responded. His smirk fading into a grin. A 2 year old girl was nestled in Bakura's arm. Her bright brown eyes watching. A 3 year old boy was nestled in Seto's arm, asleep. Yugi then walked up and handed Yami Heba. Yami took Heba before positioning him on his shoulder. Bakura and Seto chuckled. "Looks like you get to hold the kid too, huh?" Bakura asked. His smirk returning. Yami rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Thief" he spoke.

The girls all went into the back room talking about their lives. Yami, Bakura, and Seto had to stay and care for their children. Solomon also had left. Out of everything, why did they have to get stuck with the kids? This was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
